The present invention relates to a substitute for pierced earrings. In the prior art, earrings are well known, however, Applicant is unaware of any earrings including all of the features and aspects of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,408 to Weingreen discloses an earring having a mechanism 18 including a clamp to clamp the device to the user's ear as well as a ring 38 facilitating suspension of an earring therefrom. The present invention differs from the teachings of Weingreen as contemplating dual support mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,247 to Douglas teaches an earring kit with plural changeable pendants. The device includes a clamping mechanism 24 with a depending chain 22 to which may be attached one of a plurality of pendants. The present invention differs from the teachings of Douglas as contemplating dual attachment means on the ear of the user.